Felices Momentos
by Ann.Lesath
Summary: El primer San Valentin de Remus y Tonks como pareja. Regalo hecho con mucho amor, diamantina y gomitas para Looney 23. Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2017-2018" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados es mio; todo es obra de J. K. R.

Este fic ha sido escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2017-2018" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de lo Black". Regalo especialmente hecho para Looney 23. ¡Feliz Navidad/Año nuevo/ Día de reyes! wuuuuuu.

Que lo disfrutes.

* * *

Viernes. San Valentín para ser exactos; y es el primero juntos como pareja… no es que los anteriores no contaran, es solo que el de ese año era más que especial. Era como una primera vez, solo que sin la parte torpe e inexperta de las primeras veces de lo que sea… o quizás si había algo de torpeza –por parte de él, claro- pero también había mucha euforia y seguridad – obviamente por parte ella, ¿de quién más iba a ser?-, ese día debía ser perfecto, pues él, Remus Lupin, había planeado cada detalle para que esa cita fuera mágica, claro que con Nymphadora Tonks a su lado, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Habían comenzado como cualquier pareja: el desayuno juntos en la cama

 _Flashback_

" _-Cielo…Tonks ¿Qué es eso?_

 _-Hot cakes, ¿No te gustan?_

 _Responder eso era difícil, pues a él le gustaban cuando no estaban quemados de un lado y crudos del otro_

 _-Claro que sí. Era una pregunta entusiasmada, ¿No lo notaste?, era como un ¡Wow! ¿En serio los hiciste para mí?_

 _-Oh, claro. No lo había notado, porque estaba pensando: Cielos, seguro los va a amar, tienen forma de corazón, son encantadores…_

 _Sonrió y se dispuso a comer esos hot cakes "en forma de corazón" mientras escuchaba a Tonks hablar de quien sabe que cosas"_

 _End Flashback_

Disfrutaron el día en un agradable paseo:

 _Flashback_

" _Caminaban por un hermoso parque, tomados de las manos, viendo a otras parejas ser felices mientras que toda la atmosfera del lugar decía "Amor". Lupin volteo a ver a Tonks y casi se queda sin aliento al notar su hermoso cabello de color rosa y sus ojos magenta, ella estaba tan bella que ni siquiera notaba por donde…_

 _-¡Ah! ¿Pero qué demonios?_

 _-Jajajaja oh cielos, Lupin ¿te encuentras bien? Jajajaja_

" _Bien" era un decir. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, ya que al ir admirando a Tonks, nunca pudo ver el inicio del lago. Claro que no se había roto nada, solo su dignidad._

 _-Si cielo, solo estoy empapado._

 _-Jajaja, ven déjame ayudarte._

 _Miro en su dirección y pudo apreciar el momento exacto en el que la luz se filtraba por los arboles rodeando a Tonks, ella era un ángel cuando reía de esa manera. En menos de dos segundos se le olvido el frio y el hecho de seguir dentro del lago._

 _-¿Vamos a cenar?_

 _-Jajaja, primero déjame secarte y luego vamos a cenar."_

 _End Flashback_

Y es allí, sentado frente a ella en esa elegante mesa, que se da cuenta lo asustado que está. Lo enamorado que está. Lo perdido que se encuentra al lado de ella.

La observa a contra luz. La forma de su cuello, el ángulo de su cabeza, el pelo rosa que de vez en cuando tiene destellos lilas, los ojos como de estrellas. Se obliga a mirarla a los ojos. No sabe si temerles o entregarse a ellos, lo que sea que elija será su perdición.

-¿Sabes? Si todos dijéramos e hiciéramos exactamente lo que sentimos, quizás todo sería mejor.

Por un instante se siente descubierto por esa chica tan… tan ella. Aunque eso no le sorprendería, ella es única. Sonríe y cree que puede jugar a lo que sea que ella este jugando, se equivoca y lo sabe.

-¿De verdad crees eso? ¿No sería un caos con tantas verdades? Algunas pueden ser crueles.

-Te lo aseguro. La gente se sentiría libre.

-Podría ser.- Se produce un momento de silencio entre los dos. Sabe que ella habla desde su propia experiencia y es por esa razón que desde que la conoce, le ha parecido que Nymphadora Tonks es tan inalcanzable como las estrellas. Desea hacerla feliz. Desea ser importante para ella, y es por eso que esa noche es importante.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Pero ella es siempre cambiante.

-Baila conmigo, Remus.- No pone resistencia cuando las manos de ella tiran de las mangas de su saco para sacarlo a bailar. Ni siquiera sabe bailar, pero cuando está con ella siente que puede obrar milagros.

-¿Y cómo te va por ahí? ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Sabes? El otro día estaba con Ojo Loco y ¿sabes qué ocurrió? Bueno, no sabes por eso te lo cuento, el punto es que…

Él sonríe. La escucha. No tiene ni idea de dónde saca tanto aire o si es que lo necesita ¿Los ángeles respiran? Puede ver como os ojos de la chica brillan y pequeños destellos lila salen de su cabello. Puede sentir las chispas de magia salir de la punta de sus dedos. Ella está contenta.

Mientras la escucha divagar se pregunta ¿Cómo es posible que ella crea en el amor de un hombre como él? Un hombre renegado y con tantos secretos. Él, que podría hacerle daño sin quererlo, y sin embargo allí están, dando vueltas lentamente, apartados del mundo, mientras que los pensamientos de Remus Lupin no paraban de girar en círculos en su cabeza, porque allí la tiene, a esa chica tan guapa, tan simpática. No sabe dónde poner los ojos y se queda un instante sin poder respirar cuando la ve acercarse lentamente a su boca. Siempre esperaba con ansia un beso de ella y siempre se ponía nervioso al saberse cerca de ella.

Su corazón parecía haberse salido de su sitio para sacudirse por todo el pecho. ¿Es allí donde empezó? ¿En las mañanas junto a ella? ¿En el parque, delante de las flores? ¿O después, bailando? Es difícil decirlo pero…

-Te amo, Remus.

La mira y sus ojos se encuentran. Le sostiene la mirada todo el tiempo que se atreve a hacerlo. Se queda un instante sin poder respirar. "¿Y que estoy haciendo ahora?", se pregunta; tiene en sus brazos a una criatura sobrenatural, hermosa, orgullosa de su cuerpo y enamorada de él.

-También te amo.

Por fin llega ese ansiado beso. Y es allí donde Remus Lupin comprende que es imposible no amar a esa chica de cabello rosa y ojos como de estrellas, porque ella es lo único que necesita para sentirse bien.


End file.
